Lo que el amor despierta
by Boomxy
Summary: Y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, su compañero de batallas había acogido una mariposa negra en su Miraculous.
1. Sacrificio

Ambos sabían que toda oración que salía de la boca de _Lila Rossi _era una mentira más a su repertorio, quizás era de una de las cosas de las cuales estaban más seguros al respecto.

Pero aun así no pudieron evitar sentir un vuelco en sus estómagos ante lo que ella ahora decía frente a todos sus amigos; sentada en una de las bancas del patio del instituto, soltando palabras con una gran rabia palpable mientras que, al igual que ellos, los demás guardaban silencio.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa de Ladybug y el desastre de Chat Noir! — habían sido sus primeras palabras soltadas con amargura intentando defenderse de aquellos que en algún momento estaban a sus pies gracias a sus mentiras pero que ahora veían la realidad del asunto, la verdadera cara de Lila.

Marinette apretó sus puños ante su comentario, entendía bien el odio que ella le podía tener a su _alter ego_ pues aquello había sido su error, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que metiera a Chat Noir en ese asunto pues él no tenía ningún rastro de culpa en aquella gran avalancha de mentiras que la _supuesta_ italiana había creado.

Al encontrarse a su lado alejados levemente de la multitud, Adrien percibió aquel gesto de Marinette y sintió un nudo en su garganta, sin saber que de cierta manera compartían un pensamiento similar. Sin dudarlo procedió a colocar una mano sobre su hombro a lo que ella llevó su mirada hacia él, quien con una sonrisa le dio a entender que no sólo se encontraba a su lado _físicamente_, que le apoyaba en su sentir.

Ella se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa sintiéndose relajada ante su acto de reconfortarla, algo que se sentía natural entre ellos a pesar de su inusual _torpeza_ a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Ladybug y Chat Noir aquí, Lila? ¡La que ha estado mintiendo a todo mundo eres tú! — Alya no se pudo quedar callada, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza en una clara señal de desesperación —. Nos intentaste usar como tus marionetas, metiste a más de uno en problemas y… — guardó silencio sintiendo una gran punzada en su corazón —, me hiciste dudar de Marinette — sus palabras salieron en un hilo de voz mientras su cabeza trataba de comprender porque no había confiado en su mejor amiga.

Aquella que a pesar de sus extrañas manías e incluso _excusas_ siempre era leal y honesta con ella, quien le confiaba todos sus secretos y viceversa.

Los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase se comenzaron a incrementar, logrando que Lila se sintiera más acorralada aun.

— Sí no fuera por esos buenos para nada, ustedes no serían igual que ellos y buscarían encontrar que siempre algo bueno en alguien — bramó, levantándose del asiento mientras extendía sus brazos —. ¡Todos ustedes son débiles que solo saben idolatrar a ese par que no hace nada por París o por ellos mismos teniendo esas estúpidas habilidades! — agregó con molestia, observando de reojo como Chloé rechinaba los dientes — Chloé debería entenderlo, tuvo a su alcance ese magnífico poder y lo uso a su beneficio ¿No es así?

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera hablar, todo mundo pudo ver a Sabrina interponerse entre ambas.

— Chloé lo hizo para algo más que una ridícula venganza y terminó aprendiendo de responsabilidad, porque a pesar de todo vieron algo bueno en ella ¿Pero que podemos ver en ti? — los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos ante las palabras tan duras que Sabrina estaba pronunciando, pues ella era una persona realmente calmada —. Lo único verdaderamente bueno en ti son las mentiras, porque lograste engañar a casi todos — añadió cruzando sus brazos, logrando que el ceño de la adolescente frente a ella se frunciera.

Recordando cómo sus mentiras habían llegado a su fin gracias a que Marinette y Adrien le habían expuesto frente a todos con ayuda de Kagami y, como gracias a todo el odio que se encendió como si de leña se tratara, volvió a ser akumatizada donde para colmo había fallado para derrotar a Ladybug y Chat Noir nuevamente.

_No volvería a fallar_, se repitió mentalmente al sentir como su enojo se acrecentaba y teniendo la esperanza de que Hawkmoth volviera a lanzar un akuma para ella. Sin saber que, a pesar del gran cumulo de sentimientos negativos en ese lugar, ella sería la última persona que el villano desearía akumatizar.

— ¿Y qué tienen de bueno ellos? — inquirió de forma irónica, limitándose a hacer un gesto con su mano evitando que Alya comenzara a hablar interrumpiéndola —. Por culpa de esos dos todo mundo en París está en peligro ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Sin ellos resistiéndose Hawkmoth no estaría hiriendo a las personas como lo hace! — intentó que su voz sonara _devastada_, a lo que muchos simplemente guardaron nuevamente silencio.

— ¡Ellos nos protegen de ese villano de pacotilla! — esta vez fue Alix la que intervino, siendo sostenida por los hombros por Kim para evitar que se abalanzara hacia quien todo el curso se encontraba rodeando, buscando en un principio una explicación ante todo lo que había hecho.

Teniendo como resultado aquello; sin explicaciones y con ella queriéndole dar la vuelta a la situación.

— ¡Más bien ellos se escudan en todos nosotros! — y antes de que Marinette pudiese escuchar más de lo que se había convertido en una gran discusión, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, intentando alejarse de todos ellos.

Recordando de forma breve como había visto a Adrien y a Kagami en peligro más temprano esa mañana, y como ella había estado a punto de no alcanzar a ambos para salvarlos de una fatal caída. Sólo lo había logrado por que aparentemente _Lila_ estaba _discutiendo_ con Hawkmoth por alguna razón.

De forma inmediata recordó cuando se enfrento a Gorizilla y el resultado pudo terminar de la misma forma.

Entonces a su mente comenzaron a llegar más y más ocasiones donde personas que le importaban estaban en constante peligro gracias a todo lo que suscitaba en París, así como el que de una u otra manera había terminado luchando contra ellos al encontrarse bajo el control de Hawkmoth.

Todas esas imágenes estaban presentes también en la cabeza de Adrien, quien seguía observando aquella escena con pesar mientras su pecho se estrujaba.

Cada una de las personas que quería y apreciaba había estado en peligro más de una vez, así como habían sido _intoxicados_ con aquellos sentimientos negativos de venganza, viéndose obligado a combatir para revertir aquello.

Giró su vista de vuelta a Marinette para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba ahí y de repente sintió una punzada de pánico al recordar la angustia que sintió al escuchar como aquello que en ese instante era _Lila_ clamaba para que saliera de donde se encontraba.

Y cuando la vio en la distancia caminando, supo de forma instintiva que ella quizás tenía sentimientos encontrados similares a los de él.

Ambos sabían que toda oración que salía de la boca de _Lila Rossi _era una mentira más a su repertorio, quizás era de una de las cosas de las cuales estaban más seguros al respecto.

Pero aun así no pudieron evitar sentir un vuelco en sus estómagos ante lo que ella ahora decía frente a todos sus amigos; ahora de pie encarando a todos en el patio del instituto, soltando palabras con una gran rabia palpable mientras que todos sus amigos respondían a todo lo que ella decía.

Un vuelco que sintieron por qué, quizás y aunque no quisieran admitirlo algo de verdad existía en sus últimas oraciones.

Ambos se sentían confundidos, así como molestos.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, su _compañero de batallas_ había acogido una mariposa negra en su Miraculous.

Unos instantes, quizás sólo unos segundos; pero un akuma había poseído aquella joya mágica que tanto se debía resguardar de Hawkmoth.

Antes de que la mariposa saliera del Miraculous haciéndole creer a su portador que era una derrota para el tan afamado villano, cuando a pesar de todo ahora tenía una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

Porque a pesar de que aquella mañana había cometido un terrible error al akumatizar a Lila de nueva cuenta, gracias a todo eso había descubierto algo más allá de un sentimiento negativo en quien resistió a su akuma.

_Amor_.

Y algo que sabía muy bien era que el amor en cualquier forma lleva a realizar sacrificios, así como los que él hacía cada día.

Entonces pensó que Hawkmoth estaba a punto de dejar de existir.

[…]

.

.

¡Hola! Y pues aquí me encuentro, con una idea realmente extraña que ha estado en mi cabeza en un extraño "What if", pues he leído muchas historias interesantes (QUE SON GENIALES AHH) donde Lila le hace la vida imposible a ambos protagonistas, pero quería escribir de algo que ocurriese después de ello, todo esto impulsado después de leerme nuevamente un arco de Naruto (que novedad!) donde un villano dice unas palabras realmente interesantes sobre el amor.

Sólo parafraseé la primera parte sobre el amor y el sacrificio, comparándolo con todo lo que Gabriel hace por amor, así como lo que Chat Noir hace por amor por Ladybug y pues Marinette por quien anda loquita, incluso (por como dicen spoilers/sinopsis del final de temporada) dejar su amor para que Adrien sea feliz.

Quizás la última parte es algo confusa, pero quise hacer algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Chloé; rechazar el akuma. Sí, alguien estuvo a punto de ser akumatizado; y ese alguien es uno de los que porta un Miraculous, ergo, uno de nuestros bebos pasó por ello, pues las palabras de Lila generaron sentimientos negativos, así como dudas en sus cabezas.

Pero no, lamento que no quede claro quien fue. Quizás pueden imaginar quien de los dos fue, pero hasta la próxima parte lo sabrán.

Por cierto, es una historia realmente corta. No contará más que **tres partes** (lo comento para que no se hagan ilusiones jaja, soy mala para hacer historias largas con el canon!) así que nos vemos en la siguiente, que también contará con aproximadamente 1400 palabras si es que no me paso de raya jajaja.

Y, una nota rápida; no confundan el titulo, pues esta historia YA está completa y **no tiene un final feliz** como tal. Este capítulo es una introducción, el siguiente será para confundir todo y el ultimo…Para las sorpresas, ¿supongo? Algo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Así que por eso aviso, esta no es una historia de mi zona de confort.

¡Ojala esto sea de su agrado y les llamara aunque sea un poco la atención!


	2. Dolor

Cuando _Mayura_ apareció ante sus ojos esa noche confirmo todo lo que había estado temiendo en el transcurso del día; Hawkmoth y ella ahora sabían su identidad.

Se podría decir entonces que el tenerla frente a frente no era realmente una _sorpresa_.

Lo que fue una verdadera sorpresa fue el que no quisiera pelear para poder hacerse con su Miraculous a la fuerza.

— _Sí me escuchas, sabrás porque estoy aquí sin la intención de luchar_ — había dicho la _hasta ahora_ misteriosa mujer antes de deshacer su transformación, dejando ver a alguien que en definitiva conocía.

Y la sola idea de saber que _Mayura_ era ella le rompía el corazón debido a una verdad que hacía mucho tiempo había temido y que, sólo por ello, le siguió sintiendo como el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a quebrarse.

Una verdad que esa noche fue inevitable confirmar al encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que se escondía de Hawkmoth y de esos akumas, en un lugar que no tenía idea de su existencia en la profundidad de esa gran y solitaria mansión.

Lugar en el cual recorrió un gran camino hasta llegar a una pequeña capsula, donde al observar el interior de esta perdió el aliento.

— _Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo _— murmuró, colocando su mano sobre el cristal. No había sido una pregunta en realidad, pero aún así el mayor sintió una necesidad de contestar aquello como si lo hubiese sido.

— _Sí —_ respondió de forma sincera, acercándose unos pasos más para estar a la par de quien tantas veces había combatido contra sus planes —. _Creo que te has comenzado a dar una idea para que deseo los Miraculous _— agregó, observando al frente, sintiendo la tensión palpable en el ambiente —. _No es algo que disfruto, menos cuando la vida de mi hijo y las personas que quiere están en peligro por mi culpa, y puedo admitir que así como hoy he tenido miedo, no es la primera vez que lo siento._

Sus palabras decían la verdad, no por el tono de voz algo quebrado que escuchaba por primera vez de _él_, si no por la mirada ensombrecida que tenía en sus ojos cuando se cruzaron con los propios.

Existía dolor, uno que nunca había sido capaz de detectar en aquellos ojos.

— _No borra todo lo que has hecho como Hawkmoth, todo el dolor que has causado además del tuyo ha sido gracias a tus acciones _— soltó con dificultad, y el mayor por un momento quiso reír ante aquel trato _irrespetuoso_ que estaba recibiendo.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba así, y a decir verdad no podía culparle.

— _No lo hace, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero aun así gracias a la cura milagrosa realmente nadie sale herido — _ante esas palabras escuchó un bufido molesto a su lado —. _Pero todo esto puede parar, París puede dejar de sufrir este dolor ajeno —_ aseguró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro —._ De una forma u otra a pesar de todo me entiendes._

Ambos se observaron durante unos instantes; se podría pensar que aquello era una pequeña batalla entre el bien y el mal con aquellas profundas miradas, pero era algo mucho más complejo que eso.

— _¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo entiendo? —_ cuestionó intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada.

— _Porque no solo por qué conozco la bondad en ti como persona así como héroe y… — _hizo una pausa mientras una sonrisa algo amarga se posaba en su rostro _—, sé que de no ser así yo ya no tendría en posesión este Miraculous — _añadió mientras tocaba el broche que se encontraba en el cuello de su camiseta, expuesto.

— _Mi deber es proteger a París de ti —_ cuando sus palabras fueron pronunciadas se sorprendió que estas salieran como un titubeo, como si de repente dudara de sus palabras.

— _Así como a los que amas — _añadió ahora el mayor, observando de reojo a la mujer dentro de aquella capsula — _Y no te estoy diciendo que hagas lo contrario, puedes acabar con Hawkmoth ahora mismo y con todo este dolor._

_Dolor producido por un sacrificio. _

_Sacrificio que se había generado por amor._

Y tal como lo había dicho, esa noche pudo acabar con Hawkmoth sin que nadie más lo supiera, ningún Akuma volvió a aparecer en París; todo a cambio del dolor.

Pero nadie sabía el por qué, y de su boca no había salido una razón tampoco.

Por un momento sintió que sus acciones ahora y en el pasado eran hipócritas, refiriéndose al asunto de Lila y sus mentiras, pero ahora parecía imitar levemente lo que su ahora ex compañera hacia como si de respirar se tratara.

Ahora sólo necesitaba valor para completar lo pactado aunque eso rompiera su corazón, al igual que la confianza que le tenía.

_Mentir, fingir_; todo estará bien.

Estaba siendo egoísta, pero también lo hacía por el bienestar de todos.

— Las noches se han vuelto inusualmente tranquilas, así como los días — murmuró Ladybug al aire mientras observaba como las luces de la torre Eiffel comenzaban a encenderse en un hermoso espectáculo.

Chat Noir soltó un suspiró al ver aquellas luces iluminar el rostro de ella.

— No me quejo de tener algo de tiempo para simplemente hacer nada, como ahora — intento bromear haciéndola sonreír, para después dirigir su mirada al cielo —. Pero también podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para ir al cine — sugirió llevando su mirada hacia ella —. Después de todo, estando en la sala de cine no podría descubrir quién eres gracias a la oscuridad y unos buenos disfraces.

_Mentir, fingir_; todo estará bien, se repetía con el corazón dividido.

— Creo que, por primera vez tomaré tu palabra; claro, tomando más precauciones que unos _buenos disfraces_ — soltó ella enfatizando la última palabra, recordando divertida como había resultado la última vez que había asistido al cine con un _disfraz_ y lo mal que había terminado aquello.

Compartieron una sonrisa esa noche después de terminar de pactar aquella inocente salida, una que de cierta manera ambos esperaban ansiosos.

Como Ladybug había sugerido, buscaron la película con peor audiencia en las salas de cine, así como un complejo que no fuese visitado habitualmente por sus identidades de civil, además de portar un par de pelucas de color negro haciendo juego con unos lentes de sol que Chat Noir había conseguido.

Se aseguraron de comprar los boletos de forma separada, así como llegar y entrar a la sala de cine con minutos de diferencia, sabiendo solamente el número de asiento que ambos habían acordado comprar lado a lado.

_Chat Noir_ fue el primero en arribar tres minutos antes de la función, comprando un paquete de palomitas para poder compartir. _Ladybug_ llegó quince minutos después cuando toda la sala se encontraba en completa oscuridad, llevando consigo dos bebidas que colocó en los portavasos.

La película inicio sin mayor preámbulo mientras repasaban el plan para la salida.

Se sonrieron cómplices al simplemente divisar el contorno de sus rostros gracias a la poca luz en la sala, comprobando que eran los únicos en la función y que, según comentarios de Chat Noir, había oído que esa película era _tan mala_ que era _buena_.

Y tenía razón.

En más de una ocasión se encontró riendo por las ocurrencias _sin sentido_ de aquel filme, ignorando incluso el hecho que aquella peluca comenzaba a molestarle.

Intentando ignorar la mirada fija que él tenía sobre ella en algunos momentos, así como el movimiento nervioso de sus manos en ocasiones.

— Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, sin alguna clase de peligro además de que se caigan estas pelucas — murmuró ella de forma sincera, atrapándolo por sorpresa.

Y a pesar de la oscuridad, él supo que su rostro estaba sonrojado.

— Yo también lo estoy, _buginette_ —.

En lo que se pudo apreciar como un movimiento nervioso, las manos de ambos se encontraron entrelazadas en la oscuridad, permaneciendo así durante el resto de la película; disfrutando de esa paz tan momentánea, de esa felicidad tan espontanea.

Una felicidad que no era una mentira, pero que cubría una fachada de dolor en el interior de uno de los héroes que, por primera vez se podían dar el lujo de relajarse al ver que el enemigo no estaba cerca.

Cuando la realidad era algo diferente; una que sólo uno del dúo de héroes que protegían a París había visto.

En particular ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar contener una risa de amargura, una que se disfrazo ante un suceso _sin sentido_ del filme y pasó desapercibido por la persona a su lado.

Afianzó levemente el agarre de sus manos mientras su cabeza se llenaba con inquietudes ante aquella palabra que tanto los había identificado; _héroes._

¿Cuándo un héroe deja de serlo?; Es una pregunta difícil.

¿Su fin para salvaguardar a las personas y a sus seres queridos justificaban los medios para lograrlo? No lo sabía, aquello era algo tan ambiguo, sin una respuesta concreta puede generar grietas en los corazones.

Así como aquella pequeña grieta que sintió Chat Noir al ver a Ladybug marchar en la oscuridad de la sala mientras los créditos de la película aparecían, porque de alguna manera, aunque no la estuviese viendo con el traje con el cual se había acostumbrado a verla, sentía en el fondo de su ser que podría ser la última vez que la veía.

Como si por algún motivo se estuviera deslizando de sus dedos sin poder evitarlo.

Así como había sentido como ella deslizaba su anillo de su dedo antes de separar sus manos e irse sin decir nada.

No supo porque no la detuvo. No supo por que la desesperación lo invadió hasta que intentó hablar con Plagg pero este no respondió.

Quizás aquello se había sentido como un sueño que en aquel punto pensó que había sido una pesadilla, pero no despertó.

_El amor lleva al sacrificio_.

_Así como el sacrificio llega al dolor_.

[…]

.

.

Bien, ahora espero realmente que el misterio de _quien_ hablo con Hawkmoth aka Gabriel si fuese un misterio para ustedes, o que al menos se estuvieran planteando que cualquiera de los dos podían ser el "traidor". Creo que deje pistas, la más grande es que quien habla con Gabriel sabe lo que sucede cuando se usan ambos Miraculous juntos, y eso es algo que solo sabe Marinette, Adrien no.

Ahora bien, quizás es ambiguo y no me explique tan bien, pero, el ultimo pensamiento de Hawkmoth al final del capítulo pasado fue que aquel portador que su akuma trato de poseer tenia _amor_, en especifico, vio el amor que tenia Marinette por su familia, por sus amigos, por Chat Noir y por Adrien, siendo esto último lo que le convence que ella lo ayudara.

Y no, Gabriel no está manipulando a nadie. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. Por eso la última línea del anterior capitulo era que "Pensó que Hawkmoth estaba a punto de dejar de existir", porque ya no quiere poner a su hijo en peligro como lo ha hecho, razón por la que tomó ese riesgo.

Espero que les gustara y que el final si fuese sorpresivo. Hasta la siguiente y última parte ¡Salu2!


	3. Desesperación

Lo que sentía era un dolor tan intenso que era difícil de comparar. Ni cualquier caída contra el concreto o algún golpe durante alguna batalla se podía comparar a ese dolor que sentía.

_Dolía_.

Y mucho, no comprendía lo sucedido.

Mientras golpeó su cabeza contra la pared lleno de frustración comparo aquel dolor con el que sintió cuando su madre desapareció, pues simplemente se había marchado sin decir nada para no volver.

Tal como Ladybug, pero además de marcharse se había llevado una parte de él consigo misma.

— Plagg — susurró con su voz quebrada, apretando sus puños mientras golpeaba la pared como si aquello fuera a lograr que el travieso Kwami apareciera ante él con una sonrisa burlona.

Algo dentro de él quería odiarla, no solamente por arrebatarle el Miraculous, si no por todo lo demás; todos los secretos.

Él sabía que existía un _guardián_ pero su contacto con aquel hombre mayor había sido escaso. Ella era quien sabía todo, y ahora él no sabía nada. No podía contactar con el guardián por que no sabía cómo hacerlo a diferencia de Ladybug.

Y no podía buscarla porque no sabía quién era detrás de ese antifaz.

Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía odiarla aun con todo ese dolor que comenzaba a asfixiarlo de forma intensa, haciéndolo sentir encerrado completamente. Como si las paredes comenzaran a contraerse.

Su cabeza seguía maquinando que ella tenía algún extraño plan, que debía confiar en ella y que cuando menos lo esperara aquel hombre de avanzada edad aparecería ante él para regresarle el Miraculous junto con la compañía de Plagg.

Aunque mientras más lo pensaba, la última parte sonaba como un lindo sueño.

Uno donde ese dolor desaparecía.

Uno donde sabía lo que ocurría y podía estar ahí para protegerla.

— Plagg — soltó como un grito ahogado, esperando de manera ferviente que la voz de aquel pequeño ser resonara en la habitación.

Burlarse de su _rabieta_, quizás explicarle la situación y pedirle algo de queso.

Porque el dolor que sentía no podía ser detenido, odiaba encontrarse en silencio nuevamente en aquella habitación.

— ¡Plagg! — exclamó mientras golpeaba la pared de la habitación con sus puños nuevamente, su respiración estaba agitada y se sintió repentinamente fatigado.

— ¡Aquí estoy niño! — aquella voz levemente chillona llegó a sus oídos y por un instante pensó que era su mente intentando aliviar su sentir, pero en cuanto sintió las pequeñas extremidades frías del Kwami sobre su mejilla fue como si recuperara la respiración.

Sólo pudo reaccionar tomándolo entre sus manos mientras lo acunaba contra él en un desesperado intento de que no desapareciera.

— No comprendo nada pero, Plagg, como te eché de menos — murmuró con suavidad intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Pero fue en vano al ver palpada la preocupación en el pequeño rostro del Kwami, y fue ahí cuando recordó.

— Ladybug — soltó de forma automática, a lo que Plagg asintió a la vez que tomaba la nariz del adolescente con sus pequeñas extremidades.

— Niño, debes detenerla ¡La niña de Tikki está por cometer una locura! — espetó de golpe logrando que Adrien sudara frio ante esas palabras — .Ella hará lo que Hawkmoth quiere.

Y ante esa revelación, Adrien se dejó caer de lleno al suelo, perdiendo toda fuerza que tuviese en sus piernas.

_No, no, no_; la única palabra que resonaba en su mente, sin saber cuánto tiempo se había quedado en silencio ante la mirada preocupada de Plagg.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? — sus preguntas sonaban entrecortadas pues a decir verdad no sabía por dónde iniciar. ¿Cómo saberlo cuando acababa de escuchar algo así? Pensar que de una u otra forma ella podía estar siendo utilizada.

Pensar que volvía a _no saber nada_.

— Cree que lo hace por todo París, para detener definitivamente a Hawkmoth y… — Plagg hizo una pausa, algo no muy común en él —. Por ti muchacho, tanto como para proteger a Chat Noir como para hacer feliz a Adrien Agreste — concluyó con un ápice de melancolía, bajando su mirada.

— Sigo sin entender — murmuró suplicante.

Plagg pudo observar el dolor en los ojos de Adrien; un dolor que había nacido del amor. Y en el fondo sentía mucha pena, pues parecía que muchos de sus portadores tenían en común el tener que enfrentar las pruebas más dolorosas de la vida.

— Porque tiene que ver en _donde_ esta ella — continuó, separándose de Adrien para comenzar a levitar hasta la puerta — ¿Cómo crees que estoy aquí? Ella tendría que estar cerca — algo dentro de la mente de Adrien comenzó a brillar, como un pequeño recuerdo que había suprimido —. Ambos están aquí, tanto Hawkmoth como Ladybug están aquí Adrien. Lo que sea que ella este pensado hacer no es nada bueno para nadie, para ella misma es peor además…— tragó saliva, ansioso —, Tikki no va a soportar perderla.

No compartieron más palabras luego de esa revelación que logró la formación de una grieta más en el corazón de él, quien mientras guiado por Plagg corría con desesperación por los pasillos de lo que ahora sentía como una _gran jaula de oro_ comenzaba a intentar encajar las palabras que acababa de escuchar para intentar encontrar algún sentido.

La primera resolución a la que llegó fue la más obvia, una a la cual en el pasado se había negado a creer; La identidad de Hawkmoth y que compartía techo con él, que su padre era el enemigo.

Aun así, por más que pensaba en ello no podía pensar en una razón para que Ladybug se preocupase por Adrien Agreste, que era lo que ella podía hacer con todo ello para hacerlo feliz.

Pero de cierta forma todo tuvo sentido en el momento que aquel elevador con pared de cristal comenzó a descender hasta un lugar que parecía ser una especie de altar, donde a lo lejos pudo ver a Nathalie, a su Padre y a _Marinette_.

Ambos adultos parecían explicar un par de cosas mientras ella asentía, observando fijamente el _Miraculous_ que ahora portaba en su mano derecha.

_¿¡Por qué?!_ Se cuestionó Adrien a la par que daba un golpe en el gran vidrió del ascensor, deseando que este fuese más rápido.

_Debía detenerla_, fue el pensamiento que lleno su mente por completo; debía detener a Marinette, no deseaba perderla.

— ¡Marinette! — gritó de forma desgarradora desde el interior del ascensor mientras este seguía descendiendo, esperando que de alguna forma esta le escuchara — ¡Marinette! — intentó elevar aun más su voz sin importarle el dolor que se estaba infligiendo a sí mismo en la garganta.

Necesitaba que lo escuchara.

Vio a su padre hacer un ademan, una orden seguramente para Nathalie quien acató de inmediato, logrando que su descenso se viese interrumpido. Tras ellos pudo divisar una capsula y de inmediato reconoció a su madre dentro de ella.

— _Madre_ — murmuró por lo bajo. Plagg a su lado asintió con dolor.

— Hawkmoth, es decir, tú padre quiso los Miraculous todo este tiempo para traerla de regreso — explicó Plagg, observándolo de reojo —. Pero eso es algo que alteraría todo el equilibrio, y aunque altere el pasado algo en el futuro se alzará para ocupar el caos que el causo — continuo, colocando su cabecita sobre el vidrio — Y la niña quiere pagar el precio a pesar de todo ¡Por qué está afectada por todo lo dicho por esa chiquilla mentirosa!

Y antes de que Plagg continuara, Adrien volvió a gritar sin importarle quedar afónico; si su padre se habia percatado de él, Marinette también lo haría.

Fue entonces cuando sintió los ojos de ella conectarse con los suyos.

Ella lo observaba confundida, buscando alguna respuesta del porque se encontraba ahí. Y de forma casi intuitiva la encontró, se encontraba a su lado; Plagg estaba a un lado de Adrien.

Y para ella cobró sentido de una forma peculiar, pues a pesar de conocer poco al Kwami de la destrucción, sabía el inmenso cariño que le tenía a su portador. No podía existir otra explicación ante sus ojos.

Marinette pensó que el traicionar a Chat Noir así como al Maestro Fu había sido algo que terminó rompiendo su corazón, pero de cierta manera era lo mejor para no solamente protegerlos a ellos, sino también a su familia y seres queridos, así como a todo París.

Pero en ese instante supo que lo que quedaba en ella se hizo añicos; _Adrien_ era _Chat Noir_. Había peleado contra su propio padre para evitar traer de regreso a su madre.

Algo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer, pues no solamente llevaría alegría a Adrien, aquel que de alguna forma le había robado el corazón _dos veces_, sino que además llevaría la paz finalmente a su hogar; sus seres queridos estarían a salvo.

Y de cierta manera aquello llevaría alegría a Chat Noir, _pues él era Adrien_; recuperaría a su madre, a la familia por la cual aquel héroe anhelaba en ciertos comentarios soltados al aire.

Adrien desde el interior del ascensor continuaba gritando su nombre una y otra vez, rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera.

Pero en cuanto la vio levantar la mano derecha en donde llevaba _su Miraculous_, sintió un escalofrió, pues Plagg se había alejado de su lado obedeciendo las ordenes silenciosas de su nueva portadora.

Gabriel guardó silencio, evitando observar como su hijo golpeteaba el cristal de forma desesperada, posando sus ojos en Nathalie quien colocó su mano sobre el hombro de este.

— _¡Marinette!_ — y en ese momento, mientras todos los abruptos sucesos lo consumían, sintió como una luz enceguecedora lo abrumaba.

Y a pesar de sentirse lleno de paz, el dolor seguía ahí.

Un dolor que al despertar de un letargo se convirtió en odio de forma paulatina.

Todo parecía ser normal, pero de alguna forma _sabía_ que no lo era. Él recordaba todo lo que nadie más, pues aparentemente nunca habían existido _Ladybug _ni _Chat Noir_, así como tampoco _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.

Su madre se encontraba con él, su padre no recordaba nada así como Nathalie.

Sólo había quedado de todo aquello el grimorio en la caja fuerte de su padre, libro que su madre confesó haber encontrado en el Tíbet muchos años atrás, donde ella recordaba como una agradable chica que hablaba perfectamente el Francés los había guiado por el camino correcto en cuanto ella y Gabriel se habían perdido por un sendero fuera del mapa.

Aunque ya no era un niño, seguía sin tener idea de nada.

Apretó el broche entre sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose atrapado, pero era la única salida.

Se preguntó si Marinette se había sentido de esa forma, o si su padre había tenido sus dudas así como él.

Con el breve pensamiento de su padre comenzó a caminar como si de un felino enjaulado se tratara, siendo seguido por la atenta vista de un _Kwami_.

— Nooro, necesitó que me expliques como puedo crear Akumas que me sirvan a mis propósitos — pidió mientras se paraba en seco de forma repentina, quedando a espaldas del pequeño ser.

Nooro sonrió amargamente, sintiendo todo la desesperación que aquel joven adulto tenía en su corazón.

Podía sentir la conexión que él aun tenía con Plagg, después de todo, el chico no había renunciado a su Miraculous, este le había sido arrebatado a diferencia de Gabriel y Nathalie, quien en orden de no recordar lo sucedido habían renunciado a las joyas; para que todo fuese un inicio en blanco.

Sintió pena por Gabriel, pues aquel pasado que había intentado borrar se había quedado en la mente de su hijo, quien ahora estaba pasando lo mismo que él.

_Todo debía tener un equilibrio_, pensó con una sonrisa amarga. Después de todo, algo debía sustituir al caos que su portador había causado, así como alguien debía sufrir la pérdida de un ser amado.

— Pero, maestro, los Miraculous no son para causar el mal — intentó razonar, sabiendo que podía ser en vano.

Intento agregar algo más, pero al ver la sonrisa llena de dolor de aquel que alguna vez fue el protector de París, supo que realmente nada podía cambiar aquello.

— Sólo voy a reparar el mal que hicieron en nuestras vidas, Nooro — atinó a decir, colocándose el broche sobre su chaleco — Sólo quiero recuperarla.

_El amor te hace hacer sacrificios._

_Los sacrificios traen consigo dolor._

_Y el dolor se convierte en desesperación._

_Todo aquello era lo que el amor solía despertar en los humanos, _fue un rápido pensamiento del Kwami, observando a su nuevo portador completamente derrotado.

Había esperado muchos años para tener en su poder aquel Miraculous, guardando en una caja de seguridad el Miraculous del pavorreal. No iba a cambiar de opinión; necesitaba encontrar a Plagg y a Tikki, quien solía ser el Kwami de Marinette.

Todo para arreglar las cosas; para poder recuperarla.

Porque había tanto que quería decirle, así como tanto que reclamarle. Así como estaba seguro de que ella, donde quiera que se encontrara en el tiempo, tenia los mismos pensamientos.

[…]

.

.

Tal como había augurado; no, no existió un final feliz en esto, era imposible para mí imaginarlo así.

Todo esto viene junto con la teoría del caos. Marinette volviendo en el tiempo para evitar que sucedan los hechos que posteriormente crean a Hawkmoth (el dolor de perder a Emilie) elimina ese caos generado por Gabriel, pero al ser eliminado este debe ser reemplazado, Adrien tomando su lugar _prácticamente_ por las mismas razones que su padre, pero odiando todas sus acciones hasta el punto de lo que tuvo que hacer Marinette.

La historia la hice breve porque a pesar de que se podía contar en más capítulos y más palabras, en lo personal hacer tanta angustia para terminar en el mismo punto hubiese sido doloroso para todos. Pero hey! Al fin me saque de la cabeza la idea de Ladybug traicionando a Chat Noir, donde al final este termina tomando el lugar de Gabriel ¡Con paradojas temporales y del caos!

Perdón me emociono con eso.

Espero que a pesar de todo, fuese de su agrado y mi punto de vista llegara a ustedes. Es algo que está algo lejos de mi zona de confort (fluff y más fluff) pero quería sacarlo. Además, la inspiración fue una frase de Pain (Naruto) sobre el discurso del odio. Era obvio para mí que no existiría un final feliz…

Y con las casi últimas palabras, uniendo cada parte de esta pequeña historia, creo que ahora el titulo tiene sentido. Lo que el amor despierta son cosas lindas y abrumadoras, pero por lo que hemos visto en la serie también pueden ser dolorosas.

Ahora sí, gracias por darle una oportunidad. ¡Fue un gusto escribir esta rareza!


End file.
